Home again
by StinkyBean
Summary: "I thought about it you know. If I wasn't okay, that hit would have killed me." ShikaOC fluff


_Author's Note: I'm unsure if I kept Shika in character, this is just how I figure he'd deal with such things in the comfort of his own home. I always thought there was a lot more to his character then just being lazy and what he likes to let on. Every person stone hearted or not has softy moment so here's my attempt at a softy fluffy moment with the lazy bag of bones. I guess it's kind of a candid intimate moment between lovers. Babble babble babble babble _

_**EDIT:**__ I found the whole thing a bit rushed because well…it was. So I've gone over it and fixed the bits I felt necessary. Before it seemed as if I only had the foundation of the story down but nothing to it. Knowing me I'll edit it again but for now it's late and I'm much more pleased with the result._

"Until next time fellas." Shikamaru gave a false salute to his two team mates Kiba and Neji. Tsunade had sent them on a mission said to take one week. A simple mission to intercept a shady deal and retrieve the scrolls from said shady deal. All fine and dandy until the other guys showed up and all men ended up on a wild goose chase through fire country. Well that was three weeks ago, to say the least the three men were happy to be home. Shikamaru unlocked the door to his apartment and let it fall open to the quiet darkness within. A wall of warm air hit him he sighed contently. God he missed home, more importantly he missed his bed. To once again be nestled in to sheets napping in the sun, maybe even there would be a light breeze from the window. Pure and utter bliss especially after spending a few hours a day on the cold hard ground.

Kiba sauntered over and leaned on the door frame, peeking in. "Holy Shit! Had I known she had a body like that I'd have made my move sooner!" Kiba's hand clapped Shikamaru on the back and he lazily gazed towards him. Following Kiba's eye line to the couch he squinted to focus on the lump. And there she was, the object of Shikamaru's affections. In a tangle of blankets and woman lay Mika. Sprawled out on her stomach, her book still in hand. In nothing but a pair of black lace panties and one of Shikamaru's white dress shirts, that left little to the imagination at the moment, he had to admit she looked quite irresistible. With a quick jerk of his elbow Shikamaru made contact with Kiba's ribs and stood inside the doorway blocking Mika from prying eyes. Kiba jumped back rubbing the area that would more than likely bruise and sent Shikamaru a cocky smirk.

"Goodnight Kiba." Shikamaru's glare said it all. After a short lived staring contest Kiba spun on his heel and left waving a hand over his shoulder grumbling about over protective men. Not soon after his form disappeared in to the night. Neji chuckled and laid a hand on Shikamaru's shoulder earning his gaze. "You did well." Shikamaru's eyes cast downwards brows knit together. Staring in to the carpet of the welcome mat he took a moment before looking back up at Neji nonchalant as always, giving him a small smile. It didn't reach his eyes and Neji noticed. "Yeah…I'll talk to you tomorrow." With that Neji was gone in a poof of smoke and Shikamaru was inside locking the door.

Silence. He missed the sound.

Being back in his apartment Shikamaru finally let his muscles relax and leisurely went about taking off his weapons and pouches leaving them in a pile by the door. The familiar scent of home surrounded him and he glanced over his shoulder. He didn't know she was going be here. Aside from the petite woman that resided on his couch everything was as he left it, if not a bit more clean. Dishes were clean, books were placed neatly back on the shelf and the fine layer of dust he was so used to seemed have disappeared. The perks of having a woman around it seemed. Silently he padded over to the couch and perched on a cushion gently looking down towards the female. As carefully as he could he reached over and took the book from her hand, marking her spot and setting it on the table. A warmth enveloped him as he looked over her face, she always forgot about her glasses. As he pulled them from her, her eyes fluttered open and locked on him immediately. A smile engulfed her face before her arms were around his shoulders and his around her waist. "You're finally home." The whisper was affectionate and breathy.

"You're troublesome you know." His voice was deep and she felt it rumble through his chest. She pulled back and stared at him arms length away, a playful expression written over her features. "And what exactly did I do this time hmm?" He played with a button on the shirt before looking up towards her. "You made me miss you." She giggled gently and searched Shikamaru's eyes. He wasn't much of an affectionate man, of course he had his moments, but for the most part he was laid back and let his actions do the talking. A slow smile crept over her face, "I missed you too."

Shikamaru sat back on the couch and pulled her body in to his. Her head against his shoulders and legs draped across his lap never felt better. His fingers grazed up and down her legs as her lips ghosted along his collarbone. Just sitting there, not talking, being together was what he appreciated the most. She understood he didn't always want words, that silence now and then was okay, was necessary. She sat patiently and waited for him to speak letting her fingers run invisible patterns over his arm. He turned his body to look at her. His eyes trailed over her attire and he smirked gently, on one hand he wanted to punch Kiba but the other half of him was proud. Proud to say 'Why yes, I am dating this fine specimen of a woman.' He sat watching the top of her head waiting for her concentration to break from his arm, and as if reading his mind she looked towards him. Holding her stare for a moment he just watched her before his lips pushed in to hers rather brashly but she wasn't one to miss a beat and pushed back with equal intensity. The feel of him after all this time overwhelmed her, the heat of his mouth, his hands running the length of her body caused heat to pool in her abdomen. A throaty moan left her mouth and he grunted in reply pulling her closer. He pulled away but only enough to breathe, their mutual panting mixing in to one. Distance makes the heart grow fonder and Shikamaru had to certainly agree. She felt warm and soft, every small move or mewl she made set his body on fire. After a short breather she was on him again, mouths open, teeth bumping, hand everywhere at once, tongues in a tangle, the only sound their hurried breaths and incoherent words. Slowing down she placed a sweet chaste kiss on his lips and trailed feather soft kisses along his neck before finding her previous position and relaxing in to him. His eyes still stayed closed and his brows pulled together as she watched him intently. "Shika, what's wrong?" She let her fingers rub along his jaw and the stubble that resided there, hoping that by some form of magic his worries would ebb.

Silence. There was that sound again.

"I almost got Kiba killed." His voice startled her at first, it was thick and boomed in the quiet apartment. She stayed quiet doing nothing but running her hand down his arm to his hand where her fingers laced with his. "He jumped in front of me to take a hit. I thought I had factored in everyone but I forgot about the one stupid little guy! It was a novice mistake!" By the end his voice was loud and angry. She could feel the anger and regret coming off him in waves. He wouldn't look at her, he continued to stare straight ahead burning a hole in the wall.

"Kiba is fine?" Her voice was calm and he nodded. Shuffling she moved to sit herself on his lap, a knee on either side straddling his thighs. Touching his cheek she forced eye contact. Reaching her arms around his head she released his hair from its ponytail. It fell around his face and shoulders and she let her fingers massage at his scalp, he sighed and let his eyes close. Slowly her fingers worked over his head and moved down on to his neck gently prodding at the muscles there. Eventually he looked up at her and she continued. "All that matters is that you both are fine, you aren't a robot Shika mistakes happen and we learn from them. I know there's nothing I can say to make it better but you didn't do it on purpose so you can't be mad at yourself. I'm glad he did it, what would I do with out you?" She grew quiet and let her hands fall to her lap. "Let's go to bed." Avoiding looking to his face she hopped off his lap and tugged at his hand to get him up before escorting him. Exhaustion from the trying weeks was setting in and she could tell. Despite popular belief sometimes he worked to hard.

Upon entering the room Shikamaru fell on to the bed face first. She crawled in beside him and giggled. "You sir, smell like a ninja." He glared at her from the corner of his eye and grunted. Lazily he rolled over and removed his shirt and fell backwards on the bed. Eventually her giggles quieted and the pair intertwined chasing after sleep.

"I thought about it you know." She opened her eyes and lifted her head from his shoulder. "Thought about what?" Her smile fell slightly when she noticed his serious expression, eyes trained on the ceiling glaring in to nothingness. "If I wasn't okay, that hit would have killed me." Her mouth fell agape and for once she had no idea what to say. "Shika." With his arm that lay beneath Mika her pulled her up on to his chest and wrapped his other arm around her. Mika was startled, this wasn't like him at all, he was supposed to be lazy and sarcastic. They stayed like that for awhile the intensity of the embrace worried Mika, she had never seen him act this way. He gripped her form to his body tightly, they both stayed like that, frozen and pushed together. The only movement was Shikamaru's hands that tightened and fisted the fabric of his shirt. He exhaled deeply and loosened his hold.

"How troublesome." He sounded worn out and once again Mika was left speechless only to give him a questioning look from her view from his shoulder. His fingers pinched the bridge of his nose and he eventually opened his eyes to look at her. "This love thing makes being a ninja that much more complicated."

Love, there was the word she had been dying to say. All this time Mika was scared to say anything to Shikamaru, he acted indifferent about everything and sometimes she wondered if she was one of those things. With her breath caught in her throat she didn't move. She searched his eyes, his smile was all she needed. Shikamaru's hand ran up her back and he squeezed her to him. Snapped from her gaze she grinned at him. "Well, if it makes it any better I guess we both have this _love thing_ to worry about." He chuckled and she laughed along side him. Rolling her over so he loomed above her he kissed her. Unlike before he was slow and gentle. Her hands held his face to her as he pulled away. "I love you." Her whisper was barely audible and he felt it move over his own lips more than anything. Running his fingers through her hair he watched her eyes flutter open, her pupils dilating at the site of him. Leaning in one last time he kissed the corner of her mouth mumbling against her skin. "I love you too." Shikamaru rolled off of her and pulled the blankets over himself and her. That night he slept peacefully, the constant reminder that he almost caused Kiba's demise was on his mind but tonight was the first time he didn't loose sleep over it. That night it had been pushed aside by a woman in a white dress shirt.

Welcome home.


End file.
